Heavy (term)
Heavy is a generally hidden enemy type that typically provides immunity to fractional damage and instant death. Games with "heavy" type enemies include Final Fantasy IV and Final Fantasy V. Many bosses have the "heavy" type, but some bosses exist without it and some non-boss monsters exist with the "heavy" type. Appearances Final Fantasy IV The Heavy flag prevents the enemy from being affected by the Tornado attack. Final Fantasy V Heavy is a flag automatically enabled on certain enemies. It has a variety of functions in the game's code, blocking many effects that would normally enable battles to be completed quickly, such as instant death. In a unique instance in the series, the Chemist Mix Dragon's Kiss will add the Heavy flag to its target during battle, whether enemy or ally, allowing the party to benefit from these effects as well. While mostly used on bosses, not every boss is qualified as Heavy; some bosses which rely on form changes also aren't qualified as Heavy in every form, such as Twintania. When Heavy is present, it grants the following: * Nullifies a number of instant death effects, such as the Black Magic spell Death. This is a separate factor from standard status immunity: some abilities will be blocked by either immunity or Heavy, while some abilities are only blocked by one or the other. The Blue Magic spell Level 5 Death ignores both normal immunity and Heavy, but is restricted by other factors. * Nullifies Near Fatal effects. * Nullifies effects which deal damage based on a % of the target's remaining HP. This does not include effects which deal damage based on maximum HP. * Immunizes against Charm and Control. * Nullifies the Mystic Knight's instant kills from elemental weakness via high level Spellblade, causing them to instead deal quadruple the regular damage. * Nullifies the instant death that can normally occur to undead enemies when targeted by spells such as Life or items such as a Phoenix Down. * When at least one Heavy type enemy is present, summoning Odin will cause him to perform Gungnir instead of Zantetsuken, excluding when summoned via the Magic Lamp, which always triggers Zantetsuken. Heavy targets will not be instantly slain by Zantetsuken if summoned via Magic Lamp, however. Final Fantasy IX Separate from the class system, there is a flag assigned to most bosses that ensures instant death attacks are guarded (if immunity is otherwise not set), ensures the enemy cannot be eaten (which is otherwise only prevented by being a member of the Humanoid class), and offers the exclusive benefits of causing Scan and fractional damage attacks to always miss. Enemies with this flag usually have an AI script that triggers their death animation when their HP falls below 10,000. For example, the Masked Man boss has 10,188 HP, but as soon as it hits 10,000 the battle will end. If one were to remove the flag and allow the enemy to be hit with instant death, the battle would never end and hang indefinitely. Since no attacks break the damage limit, these enemies' HP would never otherwise reach 0. Since the flag also prevents Scan from connecting, the player can never see these enemies' true HP values. List of Heavy types: * Vivi (Boss) * Steiner (Boss) * Abadon (Boss) * Agares * Amdusias (Pandaemonium) * Antlion (Boss) * Ark * Armodullahan * Baku * Beatrix * Benero * Black Waltz 1 * Black Waltz 2 * Black Waltz 3 * Bomb (Boss) * Core * Deathguise * Dummy * False * Feather Circle (Friendly) * Garland * Garnet (Boss) * Garuda (Friendly) * Ghost (Friendly) * Gizamaluke * Haagen * Hades * Hilgigars * Jabberwock * King Leo * Kraken (Boss) * Kuja * Ladybug (Friendly) * Lani * Left tentacle * Lich (Boss) * Maliris (Boss) * Masked Man * Meltigemini * Mimic * Mover * Mu (Friendly) * Necron * Nova Dragon * Nymph (Boss) * Ozma * Plant Brain * Prison Cage * Quale * Ragtime Mouse * Ralvuimago * Ralvurahva * Right tentacle * Sand Golem * Scarlet Hair * Sealion * Shell Dragon (Boss) * Silver Dragon * Soulcage * Taharka * Tantarian * Thorn * Tiamat (Boss) * Tonberry * Trance Kuja * True * Valia Pira * Weimar * Yan (Friendly) * Yeti (Friendly) * Zaghnol (#035) * Zenero * Zorn Category:Battle elements